Mommy 7
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Olivia, Alex, Hank, and Erin spend Christmas together at their cabin in the woods.


**A/N: I had intended to post this before Christmas, but that didn't end up happening. I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and may your New Year be filled with good things. :-)**

It was freezing cold outside, but inside the cabin in the woods it was toasty warm as Erin bent down to build a fire in the fireplace with Christmas carols playing on the radio in the background. Daddy was setting up the Christmas tree, but it wouldn't be decorated until Mommy and Mama arrived so they could all decorate it as a family. Mama promised to bring her special sugar cookie recipe so they could bake and decorate Christmas cookies. The best part was that nobody had to go back to work for ten whole days. There would be lots of quality time spent as a family, which in Erin's mind was the best Christmas present of all. Having Daddy, Mommy, and Mama in her life to love her and cherish her so unconditionally was the best feeling in the world and Erin wouldn't trade it for anything, even when they had to spank her. Erin finished building the fire and stood up. She glanced out the window and her pretty eyes lit up with childlike wonder and excitement.

"Daddy, it's snowing!"

"I see that, sweetheart. Looks like we'll have a white Christmas this year after all. You can go play in it later. For right now, come with me to the kitchen and help me make lunch. Mommy and Mama should be here any minute." Hank slid out from under the Christmas tree and stood up, holding out his hand for Erin to take and leading her to the kitchen. The tomato soup and the ham and grilled cheese sandwiches were nearly ready when Erin's phone lit up with Mama's name.

"Hi, Mama!" Erin smiled happily.

"Hi, baby! Mommy and I are a little bit lost. Are we looking for Parkington Lane or Billingsley Court?"

"Neither, Mama. It's Davenport Circle, cabin four." Erin giggled.

"Oh, dear. Liv, we're nowhere near where we need to be. It's back that way. Thanks, honey. Mommy's turning the car around right now, so we should be there in about twenty minutes or so."

"We'll keep lunch warm for you guys." Erin promised.

Hank decided to go ahead and feed Erin her lunch, and then he bundled her up in her coat, hat, scarf, gloves, and boots and let her go outside to play in the falling snow. There was already an inch of snow covering the ground and Erin took great delight in catching snowflakes on her tongue, making snow angels, and making a village of tiny snowmen. She looked up when she heard a car honk and smiled when she saw Mommy and Mama pulling into the driveway, parking next to Daddy's car.

"Mommy! Mama! Come play!" Erin called, bending down to make a snowball. It went sailing through the air and landed on Mama's boot.

"Ahhh! Hey, I expected a hug, not an attack!" Alex smiled.

Olivia decided that the suitcases in the trunk of the car could wait. She bent down to make a snowball of her own and threw it at Erin, making the girl giggle as it hit her square on the shoulder. Before long, the three of them were engaged in a full blown snowball fight, laughing and shrieking as they ran around hiding behind trees to avoid being hit. Hank looked out the window and decided to join them. What he wasn't expecting was to be hit with three snowballs as he walked out the front door. With a laugh, he made his own snowball to retaliate.

"All right, darling, that's enough for now. We'll come back out and play more later, but right now Mama and I are hungry so I think we should go inside where it's warm." Olivia stated as she brushed some snow off of her rear end.

"Can I keep playing while you eat? I already had mine." Erin asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may. Don't wander off and come inside in an hour. You'll catch your death if you stay out here much longer."

"Yes, Mommy!" and with that, Erin was off playing again.

"She's been waiting for you for hours. She's so excited." Hank chuckled as the three adults carried the suitcases inside the cabin.

"Hey, hon, call Erin inside, will you please?" Olivia glanced at her watch and noticed that an hour was almost up. Alex nodded and poked her head outside.

"All right, my little snow angel, time to come inside." Alex called out.

Erin pouted cutely, but obediently walked inside and let Mama help her take off her coat, hat, scarf, boots, and gloves, setting them by the door to dry.

"How many marshmallows do you want in your hot chocolate, baby love?" Olivia smiled at Erin from where she stood at the kitchen counter making Erin a warm drink.

"Four, please!" Erin smiled at the unexpected treat, rubbing her cold hands together to warm them.

"You got it. Go sit on the couch by the fire and I'll bring it to you there as long as you promise to be careful and don't spill it. We are going to start decorating the tree soon."

"Yay!" Erin ran into the other room.

"I forget what we did last year. Is this a star year or an angel year?" Hank mused, rooting through the boxes of decorations. Each year they alternated putting a star on the top of the tree or an angel.

"I like the angel. She's so pretty." Erin smiled gratefully as Mommy carefully handed her a cup of hot chocolate and she took a sip of the delicious drink.

"Hopefully all of these lights still work." Alex stated from where she sat untangling the strings of lights, and smiled when Olivia sat beside her, kissed her temple, and began to help. All of the adults missed the jealousy in Erin's pretty eyes.

Once the lights were on the tree and it was confirmed that they were all working, the family of four spent the better part of an hour placing various decorations on the tree, talking and laughing and singing as they did so. Olivia couldn't help but notice that each time she kissed or hugged Alex, or in any way gave her the least bit of attention or affection, Erin would immediately call Olivia's attention back to herself, either by physically squeezing herself between them or verbally speaking quite loudly to attract Olivia's attention. Olivia let this behavior go for a little while until Erin physically pushed Alex out of the way, not overly hard but hard enough to cause Alex to nearly lose her balance and fall into the tree.

"Erin, be careful, baby. You know better." Olivia scolded, reaching out to keep Alex from toppling over.

"It was an accident." Erin lied.

"Erin Michelle, apologize to Mama for pushing her, and then you can apologize to Mommy for lying to her and go to your room to wait for one of us. Mommy and I both watched you very deliberately push Mama. It was not an accident and you know it." Hank said sternly.

"It was an accident!" Erin stomped her foot angrily.

"Erin, look at Mommy. Let me see those pretty eyes." Olivia knelt in front of Erin and waited until Erin obeyed her.

"Good girl. There will be no temper tantrums. Do you understand?" Olivia's tone was calm and full of authority.

"You don't love me anymore!" Erin accused with angry tears before bursting into sobs.

"Okay, we need to deal with that before we deal with anything else. Come here, baby." Olivia picked Erin up and carried her distraught little one into a bedroom and closed the door behind them before sitting on the bed and cuddling Erin on her lap, allowing Erin to cling to her while she sobbed. Olivia rocked slowly as she cuddled Erin close to her heart, stroking Erin's hair, rubbing her back, and patting her bottom as she spoke gently in Erin's ear.

"Oh, my precious baby girl. It's gonna be okay, darling. Mommy is very concerned that you don't understand how loved you are. We are going to have a very serious talk about it, but you need to calm down first."

Erin sobbed against Mommy's chest for several minutes. In her 'little' state of mind she didn't understand how to compete with all of the emotion battling inside of her. Through her tears, she attempted to explain that she was feeling jealous. As much as she loved Mama, it was hard sharing Mommy with her. After a few minutes, Erin's tears died down to sniffles. Olivia continued to cuddle Erin as she spoke.

"Thank you for telling me how you're feeling, sweetheart. You know that you can always talk to Mommy about anything, no matter what it is. I'm proud of you for doing that. I know that Mama is a new member of our family, and it can be kind of confusing and difficult. I don't want you to feel like you have to compete with Mama or fight with her over me. Just because I love Mama now doesn't mean that I love you any less than I always have. You have been my baby girl for a long time and our relationship doesn't unravel one bit just because there is somebody new in our circle. You got jealous because I kissed Mama. If you had asked me for a kiss or a hug, I would have gladly given you one. You and Mama will _both_ get hugs and kisses and love from me all the time. I will _never_ neglect your needs over Mama's, nor will I ignore Mama's needs over yours. That is what it means to be a family. And since we are a family, I think it's time to bring Mama in on this conversation. What do you think?"

"Yes, Mommy. I guess I owe her an apology, huh?"

"Yes, you certainly do. Alex!" Olivia called through the door.

Alex appeared a few seconds later.

"Everything okay in here?" the pretty blonde asked.

"It will be. Do you have something to say to Mama, angel?" Olivia prompted.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, Mama. And I'm sorry I got jealous." Erin blushed lightly.

"You don't ever have to apologize for your feelings, honey. Only your actions. Your feelings aren't good or bad, they are just how you feel. It is only when your feelings lead you to do wrong things that you need to apologize for doing those wrong things. And I accept your apology." Alex smiled as she sat on the bed beside Olivia.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm afraid we have something else to do now. You know much better than to push anyone. And you certainly know better than to lie to try and avoid getting in trouble, don't you, my baby girl?" Olivia asked, gently holding Erin's chin to force her to look her in the eye.

Erin's face fell and tears filled her eyes, but she reluctantly nodded as she tried to blink them back.

"Yes, Mommy. I know." Erin admitted quietly.

"So, here's what I was thinking. If Mama agrees, I think she should be the one to give you the spanking for pushing her. I think it would mean more to you coming from her and help you remember not to push. What do you think, Mama?" Olivia looked at Alex.

"Well, it certainly isn't my idea of a fun time, but if that's what Erin needs then I am willing." Alex responded, her heart breaking at the thought of having to spank Erin for the first time.

"And after your spanking from Mama, I will deal with your lying in the usual way. Then it will be over." Olivia concluded, holding Erin tighter to her as she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry!" Erin sobbed.

"I know you are, baby. You are already forgiven, but I told you back over Thanksgiving that Mommy, Mama, and Daddy will always make sure that you have consequences for naughty behavior, and it's because we love you _so_ much." Olivia told her.

"Hey, lovey, why don't you come here and we will get this over with so Mommy and I can hold you, okay?" Alex suggested gently.

Erin stood up from Mommy's lap and stood in front of Mama. She cried as Mama pulled her jeans and panties down to her knees and guided her over her lap. Erin rested her head in Mommy's lap and felt comforted as Mommy began to stroke her hair and bent over her to speak in her ear.

"That's my brave girl." Olivia praised kindly.

Alex paused for a moment in thought, biting her lip. She had been over Olivia's lap enough times to know exactly how to deliver a proper spanking, she just had to gather up enough courage to actually do it. Alex raised up her hand and brought it down sharply on Erin's bare bottom. Erin yelped at the unexpectedly powerful sting. Mommy and Daddy both spanked very hard, and Erin was surprised to learn that Mama spanked just as hard. Erin laid her head in Mommy's lap and tried to be as still as possible as the sting began to build, clasping her hands together as if in prayer to resist the urge to reach back and cover herself. Olivia continued to stroke Erin's hair and shoulders as the spanking went on, turning Erin's bottom from white to pink to red. She smiled sympathetically when Erin buried her face on her leg as she burst into sobs and went limp. Alex paused for a moment and rested her hand on Erin's thigh, silently glancing over at Olivia. Olivia gestured her head toward the bedside table, silently asking Alex if she wanted the hairbrush. Alex shook her head. This was enough.

"Okay, little one, the first part is over. Get up when you want to." Olivia assured her crying baby.

After several minutes, Erin got up and Olivia gestured for Alex to offer her a hug. Alex opened her arms and was both surprised and delighted when Erin launched herself into her arms to be held.

"That's my good girl. The first part is over, honey. Good girl." Alex soothed.

"No more!" Erin pleaded through her sobs.

"The spanking part is almost over, sweetie, I promise. As soon as you calm down a little, Mommy is going to give you a few swats with the belt for lying. Then you'll get your mouth soaping, and then this whole thing will be over." Olivia stroked Erin's hair and face.

"I know your bottom hurts, baby. I'm sorry it is necessary, but after it's over we can move on and enjoy the rest of our Christmas holiday." Alex cuddled Erin close, kissing the top of her head.

"Will Santa still come?" Erin sobbed out, looking at Olivia.

Olivia and Alex smiled at each other knowingly. 'Big Girl' Erin would never ask such a question because 'Big Girl' Erin was an adult and knew the truth about Santa, so the two women knew that this was an indication that Erin was in full blown 'Little Girl World'.

"Of course Santa will still come see you, lovey. Your behavior was naughty, but Santa knows that you are always a good girl on the inside, and that is where Santa looks." Olivia assured her kindly.

"Do I have to get the belt, Mommy?" Erin sniffled sadly, still cuddled in Mama's arms.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm afraid you do. You know what happens when you don't tell the truth. Are you ready to get it over with?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want it, Mama!" Erin buried her face on Alex's shoulder.

"I know you don't, princess. Mommy and I don't like it any more than you do. Do you want me to hold your hands for you so we can get it over with really fast?" Alex offered sympathetically.

Olivia could clearly see that Erin was already sorry and didn't have the heart to be overly strict with her, so once Erin was in position bent across the bed with her hands tightly in Alex's grasp, Olivia took off her belt and quickly gave Erin's red bottom fifteen hard swats. Erin sobbed and wailed, quickly going limp across the bed, apologizing profusely between sobs. Once she had the energy to stand up, and had been given permission to do so, she found herself wrapped securely in Mommy's arms while she sobbed. Olivia picked Erin up and carried her across the hall to the bathroom where she washed Erin's mouth out with soap, but sneakily only made Erin hold the soap in her mouth for three minutes instead of the usual five minutes, although in her emotional state Erin wasn't able to tell the difference. With the incident officially forgiven and in the past, never to be brought up again, Olivia, Alex, and Hank cuddled and loved on Erin for well over an hour until she felt better.

The little family enjoyed the next few days until, finally, it was Christmas morning. Erin opened her eyes and, suddenly remembering what day it was, jumped out of bed with an excited grin. Glancing at the clock, she noted that it was only 6:00 am, but with all the abandon of a small child she excitedly ran down the hall to wake up her parents.


End file.
